


Десять

by Gierre



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Белёсые линии татуировки вспыхивают в такт сбившемуся пульсу. Удар. Удар. Выдох.





	

Белёсые линии татуировки вспыхивают в такт сбившемуся пульсу.  
Удар. Удар. Выдох.  
Тело клонится к земле, в запястье врезаются шершавые, жесткие волокна, отяжелевшие ноги расслабляются.  
Текущий вдоль тела лириум волнами силы топит сознание.  
На короткий миг можно забыть о последствиях.  
В заброшенном доме пыль, осколки стекла, пауки и запах тлеющих бревен.  
— Считай.  
Десять пальцев вцепились в тонкое сплетение веревок. Дыхание тяжелое, воздух с привкусом гари забивается в ноздри, мешая вдохнуть глубже.  
Девять дней прошло после встречи со старым другом. Влажная теплая кровь навсегда застыла на лице, багрянец капель вытесняет из памяти остатки прежней жизни.  
Восемь ночей в темноте, тишине и спокойствии. Бесконечная вереница мыслей, тревога и страх перед неизвестностью будущего.  
Семь лет пустых надежд, обмана, ожиданий — долгой дороги по следам хозяина. Ожоги ударов стекают, не оставляя следов, эта боль — внутри, ее не увидеть даже в застенках лаборатории.  
Шесть, пять, четыре, три — сплошным потоком ясных звуков. Считать — просто, тяжело — жить без понятного ориентира.  
Два предательства, определивших жизнь. Одно — чужое, второе — свое, и оба остались в прошлом. Следы на теле — простой отзвук прежних кошмаров.  
Лириум вспыхивает в последний раз и гаснет, оставляя кожу украшенной светлыми бликами.  
Один человек остался маяком в пространстве бесконечной темноты боли. Он сзади, и пока он — там, волноваться не о чем.  
Тяжелая ладонь касается погруженного в раскаленное пламя плеча.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Будущее неясно, но в нем появилась надежда. Однажды, залечив раны, выбросив прошлое из головы, смирившись с потерянной памятью, начав жизнь с чистого листа. Однажды, если ему хватит мужества и благоразумия, он сможет еще раз попросить. И его единственный человек взглядом укажет на заброшенный пыльный дом, коснется невидимой силой старых шрамов, раскроет их заново, позволит ненадолго исчезнуть, а после — вернет обратно, разглядывая перевязь магических линий. Укладывая тяжелую ладонь на плечо. Шепча из-за спины ясное, простое: «Считай».

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
